List of Dogs: Bullets
of the Dogs: Bullets & Carnage sequel released in Japan by Shueisha on October 19, 2006 featuring Heine Rammsteiner.]] The chapters of the manga series Dogs: Bullets & Carnage are written and illustrated by Shirow Miwa and have been serialized in Ultra Jump since its premiere in the magazine's July issue on June 18, 2005. The prequel Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling the Dark, often shortened Dogs, was also serialized in Ultra Jump from 2000 to 2001. The series follows Heine Rammsteiner, Badou Nails, Naoto Fuyumine, and Mihai Mihaeroff, whose pasts connect them to the dystopic underground of extreme violence and genetic manipulation and the organization that runs it. Since its premiere, over forty chapters have been published in Japan. The individual chapters are published in tankōbon by Shueisha. Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling in the Dark was released on December 10, 2001. The first volume of the Dogs: Bullets & Carnage series was released on October 19, 2006 and, as of March 19, 2010, five volumes have been released. Every chapter in the Dogs: Bullets & Carnage series is originally released without a title and are given English titles in the tankōbon. On November 19, 2008, it was announced that the Dogs manga was to be adapted into an anime series. The anime adaption of the prequel will be released in two DVDs. The first was released with the fourth volume of Dogs: Bullets & Carnage on May 19, 2009 and the second will be released with a July 17, 2009 limited edition reissue of Dogs, which will include new story material. At the 2008 Comic-con International, Viz Media announced that it licensed the prequel for an English language release in North America. Dogs was released on April 14, 2009. It released the first volume on August 11, 2009, and as of December 8, 2009, two volumes have been released. Volume List | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2702-4 | LicensedTitle = Dogs: Prelude | TranslitTitle =''Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling the Dark'' | ChapterList = *001: "Weepy Old Killer" *002: "Gun Smoker" *003: *004: Although there is a total of six chapters, chapters three and four are both numbered three and chapters five and six are both numbered four. The chapters are distinguished through the use of and in their titles. *005: *006: | Summary =Mihai Mihaeroff confronts his former student Ian, who killed Milena, the woman Mihai loved. The two meet at the Milena's grave and an assassination squad targeting Ian join them. They fatally wound Ian, but are killed by Ian and Mihai. Before he dies, Ian admits he killed Milena because he did not want to lose Mihai and Mihai admits he was afraid of losing Ian. Badou Nails takes an incriminating photo of a crime boss. Before hitmen kill Badou, Mihai saves him. When the crime boss learns Badou escaped, he mobilizes a large force and demands the photo back. Badou, however, cannot negotiate as the camera is accidentally destroyed. Badou runs of out nicotine and single-handedly defeats the force in a berserker rage. Instead of killing the crime boss, he asks for a cigarette. The swordsman Fuyumine kills a couple and takes their daughter in and teaches her swordsmanship. However, she feels no gratefulness and lives to kill Fuyumine. After her attempt on his life, he names her Naoto because she cannot remember her name. Years later, Naoto finds Magato, another Fuyumine took in, has killed Fuyumine. In a fit of rage, Naoto attacks and defeats him. Naoto learns that a Naoto "down below" is her parent's true killer. She searches for Naoto using Fuyumine's katana, the same one Naoto uses. Heine Rammsteiner rescues a young, winged girl who would have been used as a prostitute. When men from the brothel attack Heine, he is supposedly killed and the girl is taken away. Heine recovers and takes Badou to attack the brothel. Badou kills anyone he finds in the building upon running out of nicotine. In the disturbance, the girl escapes. Meanwhile, the brothel owner is unable to kill Heine after dealing fatal wounds. Heine kills him and takes the girl back.}} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2703-1 | ChapterList = *001: "Whitehair & Eyepatch" *002: "Maiden & Eisen" *003: "Wounded & Flawless" *004: "Smack & Down" *005: "Blade & Bullet" *006: "Cowardly & Proud" *007: "Servant & Strayer I" *008: "Servant & Strayer II" *009: "Servant & Strayer III" *010: "Servant & Strayer IV" *011: "Servant & Strayer V" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877076-5 | LicensedRelDate =December 8, 2009 | LicensedISBN =978-1-4215-2704-8 | ChapterList = *012: "Grudge & Regret" *013: "Silver & Steel I" *014: "Silver & Steel II" *015: "Pink & Black I" *016: "Pink & Black II" *017: "Pink & Black III" *018: "Pink & Black IV" *019: "Pink & Black V" *020: "Pink & Black VI" *Extra: "Hardcore Twins" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877076-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 13, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42-152781-9 | ChapterList = *021: "Darkness & Troopers I" *022: "Darkness & Troopers II" *023: "Darkness & Troopers III" *024: "Mangler & Prodigy I" *025: "Mangler & Prodigy II" *026: "Blind bishop & Strongest elder" *027: "N & N" *028: "R & R" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877656-9 | LicensedRelDate = September 14, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42-153435-0 | ChapterList = * 029. "Clutter & Foreboding I" * 030. "Clutter & Foreboding II" * 031. "Clutter & Foreboding III" * 032. "Cigarette & Bad boy" * 033. "Good day & Good die" * 034. "Envy & Curse" * 035. "Armored train & Conductor I" * 036. "Armored train & Conductor II" * 037. "Armored train & Conductor III" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-877834-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = * 038. "Agressors & Strugglers I" * 039. "Agressors & Strugglers II" * 040. "Agressors & Strugglers III" * 041. "Agressors & Strugglers IV" * 042. "Agressors & Strugglers V" * 043. "Agressors & Strugglers VI" * 044. "Agressors & Strugglers VII" * 045. "Chevalier & Bogeyman I" * 046. "Chevalier & Bogeyman II" * 047. "Corps & Corpses" | Summary = }} Chapters not yet released in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They have been released in Ultra Jump from February to May 2010. *048 - 051 Notes References Dogs: Bullets & Carnage